Algo Más
by Natsby
Summary: ONE-SHOT; "STEROLINE" Stefan debate consigo mismo al pensar de una manera no muy inocente sobre su mejor amiga. Y es que ese es el problema. Ya no le ve nada más como su amiga.


**_ADVERTENCIA; ESTE RELATO CONTIENE ESCENAS PARA ADULTOS. _**

Stefan observo a su mejor _amiga_ que descansaba en uno de los mullidos sillones de la mansión Salvatore. Su cabello rubio platinado cayéndole en caireles por sobre su pálido rostro y sus rosados labios entre abiertos hicieron que el vampiro de ciento sesenta y dos años pensara si alguna vez había visto algo más hermoso que Caroline.

¿Cómo era posible que incluso le pareciera _más hermosa_ que _Elena_?

Stefan sacudió la cabeza llena de cabellos cobrizos y se reprendió por estar comparándolas.

Eran tan… _Diferentes_.

El vampiro se acerco hasta el cuerpo tendido de la muchacha, y le retiro el rizado mechón dorado que le cruzaba la frente.

¿Cómo había sido tan ciego?

_¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?_

Las largas y tupidas pestañas le besaban las mejillas, y la nariz fina y delgada tenía pecas salpicadas por todo el tabique.

Sin resistirse un minuto más, llevo su mano derecha y le acarició con ternura la mejilla.

Cerrando los ojos, disfrutó de la sensación de terciopelo de su pómulo.

Sintió su corazón palpitar frenético contra su pecho y sintió una bochornosa presión en su entrepierna.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido de sí mismo, y diciendo una sarta de maldiciones se levanto para retirarse antes de que alguien viera su _incómoda_ situación.

Entro como tornado a su habitación y deslizándose hacia al baño se deshizo de su ropa, prendiendo la regadera de lluvia el agua fría le empapo el cuerpo.

Recargo su frente en el costoso mosaico beige y sus manos echas puños las levanto por sobre su cabeza.

_¿Cómo era posible que un vampiro de más de cien años de edad se excitara por el simple roce de una mejilla?_

Porque tan sólo pensar en Caroline de _esa_ manera hacía que su ritmo cardíaco se acelerara y que sintiera la sangre fluir como magma caliente a punto de salir de un cráter.

Sus encías dolieron y el sonido de desgarre llegó a sus oídos.

Pensar en _beber_ de ella, era... _sublime_.

Compartir ese acto tan… _íntimo_ que solo las parejas hacían.

Pero tan solo la cavilación del alabastro y largo cuello de Caroline expuesto ante él, llamándole, accediéndole a beber con consentimiento le hizo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e impulsivamente se llevo una de sus manos hasta su miembro palpitante.

El recuerdo de Caroline apareció en su cabeza y de alguna manera lo hizo su floral fragancia también.

Rodó los ojos y apretó la mandíbula mientras su mano trabajaba más rápido. Deslizándose por todo el tronco en rápidos movimientos.

Su imaginación volando, y la única dueña; _Caroline Forbes._

Su respiración fue en aumento, y le costaba bastante mantener los gruñidos que sacudían su fibroso pecho.

_Caroline desnuda, con el torso blanco y cremoso al descubierto…_

_Caroline sonriéndole pecaminosamente y ofreciéndole su magnífico cuello, ladeando la cabeza en el proceso. Rubios caireles besándole los hombros desnudos y los pechos pesados…_

Stefan perdió la cabeza ante tal y último pensamiento y gruñendo, rodó los ojos llegando a la cúspide del placer.

Se deslizo hasta el suelo de baldosa y respirando aún entre cortadamente trató en vano de acompasar el ritmo frenético de su corazón.

Había sido tan… _intenso_.

_Y tan sólo con imaginarla…_

Minutos más tarde, Stefan pensó que después de tales y pecaminosos pensamientos, jamás la volvería a ver igual.

Porque, lo que había sentido no eran _sentimientos fraternales_.

_La quería…_

La quería como a _una_ mujer…

No como su _mejor_ _amiga_.

Si no, como su pareja...

**¡Hola a todas las personas que están leyéndome! (Si es que lo hacen)**

**Hace ya tiempo, había querido escribir algo así sobre esta pareja que me inspira a mucho.**

**Y también, había querido escribir algo un poco más "subido de tono" para con Stefan. **

**La verdad quería que vieran a un Stefan un poco más ****_humano_****, más joven.**

**Como sea, espero que les haya gustado, y realmente me gustaría que me dejaran un comentario del que les pareció. **

**Me gustaría escribir también algo sobre Caroline/Klaus. Y no sé, tal vez escribir una historia sobre Delena. **

**Bueno, me despido.**

_**Natsby.**_


End file.
